Autonomous vehicles that lack adequate redundancy in drive systems of the vehicle may not be able to continue drive operations when one or more components of the drive system fail or are otherwise inoperative. In some examples, drive operations must be terminated, potentially stranding passengers being transported by the vehicle. Ideally, an autonomous vehicle ought to incorporate redundancy in drive systems that will allow the vehicle to continue drive operations, or at a minimum continue drive operations for a limited amount of time until the vehicle may be safely taken out of operation.
Accordingly, there is a need for redundancy in systems, apparatus and methods for implementing driverless robotic vehicles.
Although the above-described drawings depict various examples of the invention, the invention is not limited by the depicted examples. It is to be understood that, in the drawings, like reference numerals designate like structural elements. Also, it is understood that the drawings are not necessarily to scale.